Sprawdźmy jak sobie poradzicie z Beth!
Totalna Porażka: Fani kontra Faworyci - Odcinek Czwarty Chris: 'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Fani kontra Faworyci! Zoey popadła w wielką depresję, ale dzięki Gwen szybko się otrząsnęła. Heather i Courtney skończyły mieć swój sojusz, a chłopacy zaczęli spiskować przeciw dziewczynom. Mike zmienił się w Mal'a i zaczyna się dopiero walka Mal'a kontra Franziski. Chłopacy postanowili nawiązać ze sobą sojusz i nawiązali. Terra nawiązała z Violą. Zadaniem zawodników było znalezienie kluczy go gokartów i wtedy narodziło się wiele sporów . Ostatecznie to Gwiazdy wygrały. Potem był wyścig, w którym wykazał się Mal i wygrał dla Gwiazd, a Nowicjusze wyeliminowali Terre! Biedaczka.. Co dzisiaj czeka naszych zawodników? Żeby się tego przekonać zapraszam do oglądania.. ''W kadr wkradła się Beth. 'Beth: '''Mnie słodziaki! <3 '''Chris: '''Ej! ''Opening Muzyka: "I wanna be famous" ' Spa-Hotel 120px I po raz trzeci Gwiazdy wylądowały w Spa-Hotelu. Cieszyli się z tego bardzo, ale nie byli mocno wypoczęci. Wszyscy byli jeszcze senni. Każdy się rozszedł po hotelu. Mike (Mal) zaprowadził Alejandro do jakiegoś tajemniczego pomieszczenia. Courtney i Scott siedzieli na balkonie i rozmawiali. Duncan i Gwen słuchali muzyki w salonie, a Heather i Zoey były obok nich i rozmawiały o Mike'u i nie tylko. Tajemnicze Pomieszczenie Mike (Mal) zaprowadził Alejandro do pomieszczenia. Ten [pierwszy był negatywnie nastawiony do niego, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Mal: Mam dla ciebie pewną propozycję Alejandro. Alejandro: '''Jaką? '''Mal: Chodzi głównie o sojusz. Alejandro: '''Sojusz? '''Mal: Tak. Musimy się jak najszybciej pozbyć z gry Duncan'a. Alejandro: '''Czemu on? '''Mal: '''Jest ogromnym zagrożeniem i nie wolno go lekceważyć. '''Alejandro: A od kiedy ty się taki stałeś? Mal: 'Jaki? '''Alejandro: '''Zły. '''Mal: '''Emm? '''Alejandro: '''Mogę się jednak zgodzić na sojusz, ale będę miał na ciebie oko. '''Mal: '''Zgoda. ''Dali sobie ręce na zgodę. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Mal: '''Alejandro wie o mnie i muszę się go pozbyć! Musze namówić innych na jego eliminację! Courtney i Gwen będą łatwym narzędziem do pokierowania tak jak Scott. Więc cztery głosy będą na niego. Jeszcze spróbuje coś zrobić z Zoey. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Alejandro: 'Nie ufam w ogóle nikomu na tej wyspie, a zwłaszcza Mike'owi, a może raczej Mal'owi?! W każdym bądź razie to on odpadnie z gry, a nie ja. '''Alejandro: '''Mam nadzieję, że uda nam się jakoś dogadać. '''Mal: '''Też mam taką nadzieję. '''Alejandro: '''To super. '''Mal: '''A więc Duncan idzie na pierwszy ogień, a potem się dalej nad tym zastanowimy. '''Alejandro: '''Si. ''Uśmiechnęli się do siebie i obaj wyszli z tajemniczego pokoju, ale od razu po wyjściu zostali uśpieni.I to wtedy cała akcja przeniosła się do umysłu Mike'a. '''Mal: '''Co do? '''Mike: '''Ty?! '''Mal: '''Heheh! '''Mike: '''Znowu to robisz?! '''Mal: '''No, a co myślałeś, że to więzienie mnie na długo powstrzyma? Dziesięć lat czekałem by się uwolnić z tego więzienia i wreście mogę się na tobie i na Franzisce zemścić! '''Mike: Ale tym razem znowu przegrasz i zostaniesz zamknięty już na zawsze! Mal: 'O nie mój drogi! To ty zostaniesz zamknięty na zawsze i znikniesz tak jak reszta! ''Zaczął się śmiać w stronę Mike'a i za Mike'em powstała klatka, do której został wepchnięty. I wtedy wszystko wróciło do normy. Balkon Na balkonie byli Scott i Courtney, którzy leżeli na leżakach i popijali poranną kawę. Obaj byli wpatrzeni w krajobraz wyspy. '''Courtney: '''Jak tu cudnie. '''Scott: Masz rację. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Scott: 'Na wyspie zostało nas już tylko 13, a nasza drużyna ciągle wygrywa i chyba czas by wreście przegrać jakieś głupie zadanie. '''Scott: '''Courtney? '''Courtney: '''Tak Scott? '''Scott: '''Co powiesz na sojusz? '''Courtney: '''Ty na serio? '''Scott: '''Tak. ''Złapał ją za rękę, a ta się zarumieniła. 'Courtney: '''Emm? No dobra! '''Scott: '''Naprawdę nie wiesz jak ja się cieszę z tego powodu. '''Courtney: '''Wyobrażam sobie. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Courtney: Sojusz ze Scott'em może mi się opłacić, ale nie tylko dlatego się na niego zgodziłam. Courtney: '''Słuchaj no Scott.. '''Scott: Tak? Courtney: No bo chciałam ci to już wcześniej powiedzieć. Scott: A konkretnie. Courtney: 'Otóż ja... ''I całą atmosferę przerwała Heather. '''Heather: '''A co wy tu robicie? '''Courtney: '''Już nic. -,- '''Heather: To super. Zoey! Na balkon weszła Zoey. Heather: Mam zabójczy plan! Scott: '''Jaki? '''Heather: Ja, wy i Zoey zawrzemy sojusz do finałowej czwórki. Courtney: '''Ale ostatnio go zniszczyłyśmy. '''Heather: Tak pamiętam, ale trzeba próbować aż do skutku. Courtney: W sumie.. Heather: '''To jak? '''Courtney: Niech ci będzie, ale bez żadnych sztuczek! Heather: Okej. Scott: Zgoda. Zoey: '''Dobra niech wam będzie. Też się zgadzam. '''Heather: To super! Heather i Zoey poszły, a Courtney i Scott dalej patrzeli w krajobraz wyspy. Nagle zostali uśpieni tak jak Heather i Zoey. Salon W salonie przesiadywali jedynie Duncan i Gwen, którzy słuchali muzyki, ale Gwen przerwała słuchanie muzyki. Gwen: '''Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! '''Duncan: '''W co? '''Gwen: '''Chodzi mi o to, że cały czas jakimś cudem wygrywamy! '''Duncan: '''Oj tam. Na pewno dzisiaj znowu wygramy i będziemy ponownie pławić się w luksusach. '''Gwen: Tak, ale mam złe przeczucia co do tego. Duncan: Serio? Gwen: 'Serio. '''Duncan: '''Eee tam! Posłuchaj muzyki to ci minie. '''Gwen: '''Może i masz rację. ''Wrócili do słuchania muzyki. Nagle zostali uśpieni przez tajemniczą osobę. Domek 120px I tym razem piątak Nowicjuszy siedziała przed domkiem i się straszni nudziła. Wszyscy byli bardzo skołowani. Nagle przed drużyną stanęła Franziska. '''Franziska: Słuchajcie! Nie możemy się poddawać! Jesteśmy Nowicjuszami, czyli tymi nowymi! Te Gwiazdy nas nie znają i nie wiedza co ich może czekać! Viola: Masz rację, ale jaki to ma sens skoro zostało nas już tylko pięciu. Lion: Ale jednak jest w tym coś! Trzeba się tak łatwo nie poddawać! Tyson: '''W końcu tutaj są prawie sami chłopacy, którzy mogą występować w ekstremalnych zadaniach! '''Bryson: '''Lub wybuchowych! :D '''Franziska: I to mi się podoba! Teraz mamy motywację! Viola: '''Jeśli przegramy to już możemy się całkowicie pożegnać z show. '''Franziska: Nie trać wiary i uwierz w nas! Viola: :) Franziska: '''mam nadzieję, że ci pomogłam. '''Viola: Tak. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Franziska: Wiem, że sytuacja w naszej drużynie nie jest za ciekawa. W grze zostało nas już tylko 13, a z czego to 8 Gwiazd! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Viola: Coś mam złe przeczucia co do dzisiejszego dnia. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Lion: Dziś trzeba pozbyć się kogoś z drużyny Gwiazd. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Tyson: 'Heheh! Musze jakoś za sabotować swoją drużynę i wywalić Lion'a lub Franziskę. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Bryson: Dzisiaj będzie wielkie bum! Nagle wszyscy zostali uśpieni strzałkami usypiającymi. Wyspa Beth, Północna Część Wyspy 120px Cała drużyna obudziła się z wielkim kacem. xD Alejandro: Co się stało? Heather: Ja sama nie wiem co ja tu robię. Courtney: '''To tak jak ja. '''Scott: '''No to chyba nikt z nas o tym nie wie. '''Mal: I czemu czuję się jakbym miał kaca? Zoey: Nie wiem zdrajco! Mal: 'Huh? (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Mal: 'Zoey mnie już doprowadza do szału Musze się jej jak najszybciej pozbyć! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Zoey: Ja już wszystko wiem o Mike'u! Gwen: '''Tak czy inaczej musimy się dowiedzieć w końcu, gdzie my jesteśmy. '''Alejandro: Masz rację, ale czuję, że to nie będzie takie łatwe jak się wydaje. Gwen: 'Czemu? '''Alejandro: '''Popatrz? ''Wskazał na kupki w kształcie głowy Beth, które się ciągnęły bardzo długim szlakiem. '''Gwen: Beth? Scott: '''Chyba jesteśmy na.. '''Reszta: Wyspie Beth! Wszyscy zaczęli szaleć. Wyspa Beth, Południowa Część Wyspy 120px Piątka Nowicjuszy obudziła się w Południowej Części Wyspy Beth. Wszyscy byli skacowani. Franziska: 'Co? Co się stało? '''Viola: '''Nie wiem. ''Złapała się za głowę. '''Viola: I czemu czuje się jakbym miała kaca? Lion: To chyba wszyscy mamy kaca, ale po czym? Bryson: '''Nie wiem, ale wiem, że jak dorwę tą osobę, która mi to zrobiła to ją osobiście usunę z tej planety! '''Viola: Ale po co ta cała agresja? Przecież nawet nie wiemy po co tu jesteśmy? I, gdzie jest Chris? Franziska: Tym to ja się zajmę. Viola: '''Ja ci pomogę znaleźć Chris'a, a chłopacy niech się dowiedzą, gdzie konkretnie jesteśmy. '''Tyson: To bardzo dobry pomysł! Uśmiechnął się perfidnie i poklepał Franziskę po plecach dając jej jakiś cip. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Tyson: Franziska musi jakoś sobie poradzić z tym, że będzie podsłuchiwana i rażona prądem jak będzie na coś mój temat. Viola: A więc się rozdzielamy. Dziewczyny odbiegły od chłopaków, a chłopacy poszli w dalszą drogę. Wyspa Beth, Krater 120px Drużyna Gwiazd idąc za śladem kup w kształcie Beth trafili do wielkiego krateru, w którym był rushowy żel Beth. A w samym kraterze był uwięziony Zeke. Wszyscy się z szokowali. Gwen: Co to ma znaczyć?! Heather: I czemu Beth ma własną wyspę? Alejandro: Ratujemy Zeke'a? Courtney: '''A czemu? '''Alejandro: '''Bo jeśli go uwolnimy to on nam pomoże znaleźć tą osobę, która nas tutaj zaciągnęła. '''Courtney: '''Masz rację. '''Mal: To kto się tego poddaje? Courtney: Mam pomysł. Duncan! Duncan przyszedł do niej. Duncan: 'What? ''Courtney jednym kopniakiem w dupę wyrzuciła go do krateru by uratował Zeke'a. 'Courtney: '''Wykaż się na coś! ''Wszyscy sobie usiedli i patrzeli na Duncan'a, które ledwo co utrzymywał się w żelu. Wyspa Beth, Jaskinia 120px Franziska i Viola przybyły do jakieś jaskini i w kształcie Beth. '''Franziska: Okej? To jest dziwne... Viola: I to jak. Franziska: No nic czas to sprawdzić. Viola: 'Na serio chcesz tam wejść? '''Franziska: '''A mamy jakiś inny wybór? '''Viola: '''Tak. Na przykład możemy się cofnąć i iść, gdzieś indziej. '''Franziska: '''Nie peniaj i chodź. '''Viola: '''Ehh. '''Franziska: '''Nie będzie wcale tak źle. ''Obie weszły do jaskini, ale jaskinia zamknęła się jak tylko do niej weszły. Wyspa Beth, Krater 120px Tymczasem Duncan utonął wraz z Zeke'em w żelu Beth. 'Courtney: '''Super! '''Beth: '''Właśnie! '''Reszta: '''Beth?! '''Beth: '''Hejka wy moje słodziaki! ''Pocałowała każdego. Oczywiście Beth była ubrana jak striptizerka. '''Beth: '''Kto pierwszy chce do mamy? '''Mal: '''Scott? '''Beth: No to okej. Rzuciła się na Scott'a. Courtney: 'Scott! ''Jednym kopem wykopnęła Beth. '''Courtney: Ku*wa to ja tylko to mogę robić! Rzuciła się na nią i zaczęła okładać ją pięściami. Wyspa Beth, Centrum Wyspy 120px Chłopacy, czyli Tyson, Bryson i Lion przyszli do centrum wyspy. W centrum tej wyspy był wielki posąg Beth Harold'a, którzy się całują. Lion: '''Co to ma być? '''Bryson: '''To Harold z Planu Totalnej Porażki! Pamiętam odcinek jak się całowali i chyba ona go kocha przez ten pocałunek. '''Tyson: To ktoś odważył się pocałować Beth?! Lion: 'Też jestem z szokowany. '''Bryson: '''Mam pomysł! ''Podłożył pod posąg bomby, które od razu wybuchły i pod posągiem był tunel, któy prowadził do katakumb. 'Bryson: '''Mam idealny pomysł! ''Wyjął z kieszeni, czapki, bluzy, spodni, skarpetek, butów, majtek, koszulki i innych miejsc na sobie wszystkie bomby i wyrzucił cały arsenał do katakumb. 'Bryson: '''Czas na małe bum! ''Wyciągnął pilot, na którym był guziczek. Nacisnął go i prawie cała wyspa wybuchała po kolei. Oni zaczęli uciekać na plażę. Wyspa Beth, Krater 120px Courtney skończyła okładać Beth. '''Courtney: I nigdy nie całuj Scott'a! Ty paszczurze! Beth: Paszczurze?! Jestem szeksi osobą na świecie! Odepchnęła ją. Beth: 'I jestem miss świata! '''Courtney: '''Ta i co jeszcze? ''Obie zaczęły się bić. Nagle coś zaczęło bulgotać. 'Alejandro: '''Co to było? ''Spojrzał do krateru, w którym żel szedł do góry. '''Alejandro: Uciekajmy! Gwen: '''Czemu? '''Alejandro: Uwierzcie mi! Nagle z wulkanu wybuchł żel. Wszyscy zaczęli uciekać. Z całej wyspy zaczął z byle jakiego miejsca wyłaniać się żel. Wyspa Beth, Jaskinia 120px Viola i Franziska próbowały się jakoś uwolnić z jaskini. Nagle za nimi stanął Chris i Chef. Chris: 'Franziska? Viola? ''Przytulił je. '''Chris: Nawet nie wiecie jak ja tęskniłem! Zaczęły lecieć mu łzy. Viola: '''Nie chcę was martwić, ale musimy uciekać! '''Chef: Zaczekaj! Walnął ścianę z pięści, ale od razu pożałował i do jaskini wleciał żel, który płynął w stronę plaży. Wyspa Beth, Plaża 120px 120px Wszyscy zawodnicy byli już na łodzi. Na plaże przybyli Viola, Chris, Franziska i Chef. Chef: 'Dalej do łódki! ''Cała czwórka pobiegła na łódkę. '''Chris: Odpływać! Odpłynęli. Widać było już tylko wielki wybuch wyspy, dzięki któremu nic z tej wyspy nie zostało. Wawanakwa, Port Wstydu 120px 120px Wszyscy przypłynęli na wyspę. Chris: A więc tak. Nowicjusze wygrywają po raz pierwszy! Franziska: '''Nareście! '''Tyson: Spa-Hotel jest nasz! Cała drużyna zaczęła się cieszyć. Chris: A Gwiazdy zapraszam na ich pierwszą ceremonię. Na wyspę przypłynął połamany Duncan. Duncan: Wy. Nie mógł wskazać na swoją drużynę. Duncan: '''Pożałujecie tego. '''Chris: Czyli Duncan jest ranny? Duncan: I to przez Courtney.. Courtney: Pff. Chris: Idźcie głosować! Wszyscy się rozeszli. Głosowanie 120px (Pokój Zwierzeń)Alejandro: Mój głos jest bardzo cenny, ale nie ufam tu pewnej osobie. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Duncan: Ała! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Scott: 'Courtney mnie obroniła i jestem je dłużnikiem! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Mal: Żegnaj połamańcu. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Heather: Papa przystojniaczku. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Courtney: Nie ufam ci w ogóle! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Gwen: 'Żegnaj Courtney! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Zoey: 'Wybacz mi... Ceremonia 120px ''Gwiazdy przybyły na swoją pierwszą ceremonię w tym sezonie. '''Chris: '''Witam Gwiazdy na waszej pierwszej ceremonii. O dziwo myślałem, że dojdziecie do rozłączenia, ale się myliłem. No cóż. '''Heather: Dalej! Chris: Okej. A więc powiem, że 1 głos otrzymała Courtney! Courtney: 'Co? ''Spojrzała się na Gwen. '''Chris: I 1 głos na Heather! Heather: 'Co?! ''Wściekła się. '''Chris: I 2 głosy na Alejandro! Alejandro: '''Jakim cudem? '''Chris: A z gry odpada z czterema głosami Duncan! Duncan: Co? Chris: 'Sorki ziom,a le i tak jesteś już bezużyteczny. ''Nacisnął guziczek i Duncan wpadł w zapadnię. 'Chris: '''Możecie się rozejść. ''Cała drużyna odeszła. '''Chris: I tak oto kończymy kolejny odcinek Totalnej Porażki: Fani kontra Faworyci. Zostało tylko dwunastu zawodników i tylko jedno z nich wygra! Kto odpadnie jako następny? Żeby się tego dowiedzieć zapraszam do oglądania następnego odcinak Totalnej Porażki: Fani kontra Faworyci! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Fani kontra Faworyci - Odcinki